


Light in his darkness

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, March 9: humor, freeze, combine
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 15





	Light in his darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, March 9: humor, freeze, combine

Stiles hid behind his humor. He wore it like armor over his skin. It was a defense mechanism learned when his mother died. He locked his real emotions away in a box that grew to the point he couldn’t ignore anymore. When his metal wall broke, shattered like ice frozen over a lake, he fell, sank to the bottom. That’s where Derek found him. That’s where Derek rescued him. They fell into each other’s arms, and there combined traumas melted into something more. For the first time, Stiles saw the light in his darkness, and Derek found forgiveness and redemption. 


End file.
